Light My Fire
by thehunterandhisangel
Summary: Dean comes home in a firefighter costume. Cas likes it. A lot.


**A/N - Yes, the title is a reference to the song. I couldn't think of a good title. Deal.**

**I haven't written a porn in a while so bear with me here. This was inspired by a post on tumblr that I found in the Destiel tag and said "why the hell not". Have fun, folks.**

* * *

It wasn't that Dean _loved_ Halloween, but he definitely wasn't as turned off by it as Sam was. He found himself at a costume shop one evening after making a grocery run, and, upon noticing that it was three days until the holiday, said, "Why the hell not?" He picked up a fireman costume, mostly black complete with yellow suspenders and a helmet. Granted, he wouldn't have stepped inside if he hadn't been drunk as hell, but he ended up clumsily changing into the costume in the backseat of the Impala before climbing into the driver's seat and falling asleep.

When Dean woke up about an hour later, it was dark, and a cop was knocking on his window. Sitting up and wincing as he put a hand to his head, Dean rolled down the window. "Is... is there a problem, officer?"

The older woman smiled down at the hunter and the apparel that he'd forgotten he was wearing. "You've been parked here for over an hour. This shopping center's closed, time to move along if you don't want a ticket."

"Gotcha." Dean half-smiled, putting his keys in ignition and rolling up the window as the woman walked away. He made his way back to the bunker, still unaware of his fireman getup. Upon entering the place, he noticed what he was wearing. He was about to turn back and change safely in the car when Cas came out from the hall and stopped in his tracks.

"Dean." The expression on the ex-angel's face was priceless, but Dean didn't look at it for long. He turned around and headed back toward the door.

"Nope."

"Dean," Castiel said, following quickly behind and grabbing the hunter's wrist. He smirked at Dean, raising an eyebrow when the man finally turned and faced him. "What is this?"

"...It's a costume," Dean said ashamedly. He glared at his lover. "What? I... I was drunk."

The smirk didn't leave Castiel's face as he stroked Dean's wrist with his thumb. "I don't know what the purpose of this is," he said, ignoring Dean when he began to argue that _there_ _is no purpose, _"but I like it." He grinned at the hunter.

"Yeah, well, it's going back where it came from." Dean tugged his hand away and stomped over to the door, getting out of the bunker as fast as he could and into the car. Cas was there within seconds, opening the passenger side door and pausing to gesture down at the firefighter's helmet that rested on the seat.

"What's this?"

"What's it look like?" Dean snapped, decidedly giving up as he dropped his keys in his lap and sighed.

Castiel picked up the hat and inspected it. "It looks like something you should be wearing in our bedroom," he decided.

This caught Dean's attention. "Huh?" He stared up at Cas and got out of the car, closing the door and walking to the passenger side. He glanced at the object in the other man's hands, knitting his brows when Castiel, pupils dilated, smiled at him and closed the passenger door. Dean stood dumbfounded. "You _like_ this?"

Five minutes later and Castiel was shirtless in Dean's room, rubbing himself against the hunter's crotch. The sound that his jeans made against the cheap costume fabric wasn't exactly sexy, so the ex-angel yanked off the suspenders and began working Dean out of his pants, his determined hands brushing briefly over the hunter's erection. Dean moaned into Castiel's shoulder, pushing up into his lover's hand. "M-more...," he breathed, his hands roaming over every inch of Cas's exposed skin.

Castiel looked down at the hunter, who was sitting beneath him on his bedside chair, and smirked. "Where?" he asked, eliciting a whimper from Dean. "Where should I be paying more attention?" He slid the remainder of Dean's pants down, exposing his black briefs, which bulged due to his hardening cock. With a look of mischief in his eyes, he traced his fingers along the shape of Dean's erection. "Here?"

"OhGodyesCaspleasemore," Dean managed to say, rubbing up into the man's palm. He groaned when the warmth of Castiel's body left him as the ex-angel stood, shaking his head.

"You need to finish undressing."

"So undress me," Dean said through gritted teeth, sitting up and glaring at his lover.

Cas shook his head. "That's your job." He motioned for Dean to stand and maneuvered them until he could sit in Dean's place. Gesturing to his lap, Castiel smirked, cocking a brow and licking his lips. He held a finger up before Dean could move, reaching for the helmet on his bed and extending it to the hunter. "Put it on."

"You kinky bastard," Dean said, taking the cheesy accessory and placing it on his head.

Cocking his head, Cas frowned. "Kinky?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "Means you like weird stuff when it comes to sex, Cas."

"Oh...," Castiel nodded. "Like liking this costume?"

"Yup, you've got a kink, man," Dean informed. He smiled softly down at Cas before proceeding to give his first- and last, he hoped, lap dance ever. Removing his jacket and tossing it to the floor, Dean was left in a black t-shirt and his briefs. He smirked down at the man whose lap he rested on, reaching down to unbutton Cas's jeans. He tipped his helmet to his lover before throwing it frisbee-style to the other side of the room, earning a light chuckle from Cas.

"Dean, this 'costume' doesn't seem complete," Cas said.

"Well, most of it's on the floor, now, so..."

"I mean... aren't you supposed to have something to fight the fire with? Like a... hose?"

Smirking, Dean gestured at his crotch and winked at his lover. "Close enough?"

Castiel grinned, shifting beneath the hunter until he could kiss the inside of the man's thighs. "I suppose so," he said as he curled a finger around the waistband of Dean's briefs and began to slide them down. Dean stood to help Cas in his endeavor, prompting the ex-angel to drop to his knees as he freed Dean's member and eagerly stuck out his tongue to lick as much as he could right away.

"God, Cas," Dean rasped, reaching for the man's hair and pulling him closer. "N-need more."

Nodding eagerly, Castiel gripped Dean's ass with one hand and fondled his balls with the other, kissing and licking at his dick as he stared up at the hunter. Dean groaned, clenching his fist in his lover's hair as Cas tongued at his slit. "More," he demanded, prompting Cas to take him all at once. "GOD! CAS!" Dean sucked in a deep breath as he looked down at Castiel and the gorgeous lips enveloping his cock. He fucked into Cas's mouth, not even bothering to stifle the moans that formed in his throat as he approached his orgasm.

"Cas... Cas! I... I'm... gonna..."

Castiel smiled around Dean's dick as the hunter came in his mouth, swallowing down every bit and massaging Dean's ass and thighs as he came down from his orgasm. He pressed a soft kiss to his lover's cock before standing in front of the hunter and nodding toward the bed. "If we're going to do more of this, you should remove your shirt."

Dean chuckled, pushing Cas on the bed and then pulling his shirt over his head. "You're gonna have to take off those jeans, then."

* * *

"Are you still planning on returning that costume, Dean?" Cas asked the next morning.

"Aw, hell no." Dean smirked. "In fact, we're going back to that shop after breakfast, and you're getting a costume, yourself."

Cas's eyes widened at this turn of events, a blush creeping onto his face. "A-am I?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "And I'm picking it out," he decided. Dean could hardly wait to see his Cas all dressed up. What would he choose? A cowboy? A cop? He smirked as he winked at the ever-blushing Castiel. "A devil."

The ex-angel frowned at his lover. "That sounds..."

"Sexy, right?" Dean grinned. "You're gonna get the chick costume, though. With the little red dress and the fake horns... maybe we'll even get you some lipstick. God, that'd be hot."

"Dean..."

"Hm?"

"I believe you have a 'kink'."


End file.
